shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Malefor
Malefor is a evil purple dragon and the antagonist of the The Legend of Spyro Trilogy. He is the master of General Grievous. Background Born in ancient times, Malefor was the first purple dragon, and a talented one at that. He first mastered the element of Fire, despite not being a fire dragon, and then harnessed the powers of Ice, Wind, Earth, Electricity, and many other elements none thought existed. Thus, Malefor was the first dragon to be able to use more than one element, which other Dragons were restricted to only one. Believing Malefor to be the shining hope of Dragonkind and the one to usher them into a new age, the Dragon Elders willingly taught Malefor how to master these elements. However as time went by, Malefor became arrogant and over-confident, and his power and knowledge grew far beyond what was expected, as did his lust for power. Fearing his lack of restraint, the Elders banished him to exile. Filled with hatred for his own kind, Malefor abandoned his true calling and embraced the darkness of the Aether element, the signature raw ability of the Purple Dragon. The dark power corrupted his physical appearance and altered his voice, but Malefor was able to gain full command over Dark Aether and not let it consume his consciousness. As a result, Malefor would take on the title as "the Dark Master" for his full mastery over the dark power he possessed. He built himself a fortress within a mountain and afterwards recruited an army of Apes, teaching them how to artificially harness the power of the gems, which are the Dragons' lifeforce. It wasn't long before he sought more and greater power, waging a war against the Dragon race. His actions sent the world spiraling into chaos, ruining the peaceful reputation of the Dragons in the process. With his army established and growing by the day, Malefor built a great fortress upon a mountain, and there he resided, staring out upon the lands. His sheer malice was so great, that it split the earth and created a pit of despair called the Mountain of Malefor, also known as the Well of Souls, by the evil-hearted. Eventually, Malefor was defeated by the Ancestors and confined within the Well of Souls. While his spirit was imprisoned in the Mountain of Malefor, his essence was trapped in Convexity. He sought to escape the mountain he had created, and while Malefor manipulated a plan to do so, his army was still able to carry out his orders. Relationships Trivia *According to the Chronicler (LoS) and Malefor himself, he was the first purple dragon. *Malefor stated that Supreme Leader Snoke was responsible for the training and creation of Kylo Ren. *In the LOS series, he is voiced by Mark Hamill, who also played Luke Skywalker and voiced characters like the Joker, Skips, Megatronus (PWT), Darth Bane from Star Wars: The Clone Wars and Py-Ro from Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. In Skylanders: Academy, he is voiced by Jim Cummings, who also voiced Winnie the Pooh. *He believed that his master, Rabia, was unbalanced, bested by Mac who always held lightsabers. *Malefor and General Grievous formed an alliance to rule the Multiverse and defeat their enemies. Gallery Category:Characters voiced by Mark Hamill Category:Dragons Category:Spyro the Dragon characters Category:Shrek's Adventure Villains Category:Mac's Enemies Category:Trakeena's Recruits Category:The Legend of Spyro characters Category:Masters Category:Leaders Category:The Sith Category:Lightsabermen Category:Swordsmen Category:The Dark Dragon Empire Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Non-Disney Villains